


The Pocky Game

by ziaminlove



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminlove/pseuds/ziaminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is done with his and Liam's shit. He decided to end it by playing this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:BoyxBoy (slash), R18, SMUT, Buttstuff, Gay Sex  
> This is my first time writing an all-the-way smut  
> Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to people mentioned in this fanfiction. And I do not say that they are really doing things mentioned in here in real life (they might, you know).
> 
> ー
> 
> For those who have no idea what Pocky Game is:  
> Pocky Game [When two people eat at each end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (aka Pocky) until their lips meet. Who ever pulls away last is the winner of the game. ーurbandictionary]

Zayn really did regret not giving Liam his  _limited edition strawberry-coated with real strawberry bits_  Pocky which is like an unstated promise with Liam. It's like a tradition that in that certain day or week of the year; Zayn would give Liam a box of it as a treat but this year he missed because he was busy making Liam jealous over Niall.

He regrets it because he wasn't able to see how Liam's face lit up every time Zayn gives him a box. Missed how Liam's eyes almost squeezed shot when he smiles.

It's not like he can do something about it. Since that night at the dressing room, he and Liam kept on keeping scores. They seem to like to make each other jealous.

That one time he almost explode with rage when he saw Liam and Louis playing the Pocky game; he was just relieved when Louis broke the Pocky stick when they had the last inch left.

He's done; so done. He should do something about this. He can't take it anymore. He and Niall are just fooling around and fucking Louis and Liam are like serious about this. Although he knows that there's something between Louis and Harry, he still can't help it.

He opened the door and walked into the room and saw Liam and Louis on the couch cuddling each other and laughing. He felt like there's a knot in his stomach and it burns in his chest.

He huffed to himself.

He walked directly to Liam and held his wrist. Liam had no choice but to stand up from the couch. Zayn dragged him and he just let himself be dragged. Although, Liam has no idea what happened or where they are going. Suddenly they're inside Zayn's car. He still has no idea where they are going.

Few minutes later the car stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Liam finally asked.

Zayn didn't answer.

"What are we doing here?" Liam repeated.

Suddenly, Zayn was dragging him again without even answering. They're now inside the Zayn's house. They climbed the staircase and passed few rooms; finally they're inside Zayn's room. Zayn threw Liam on the bed ( _not that he was really able to_ ). He is now sitting on the bed near the edge although his feet aren't touching the ground.

Zayn hovered over him with his arms and hands supporting his weight on the bed, locking Liam in his position. He stared at Liam's eyes and smirked.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Liam snapped.

"Bright idea, let's play thisー," he reached for something at the bedside table and show it to Liam. It was a box of strawberry flavoured Pocky. Not that one with the real strawberry bits but Liam still likes it. "ーif I win, then you'll answer whatever I ask; if you do, I'll answer that question." Zayn smirked.

"What the heー," before he could finish protesting there's already a Pocky stick poking his lips. He could smell the inviting scent of chocolate strawberry coating the pretzel.

He sighed. There's no other way out here; so, he opened his mouth and tasted the strawberry coating. Zayn smirked with the other end of the stick in his mouth.

Liam bit a little part whilst still staring at Zayn's eyes; it's burningーwith desire, passion, determinationーLiam is not really sure.

Zayn bites another one carefully not breaking the stick. Liam bit another. They continued until there's only an inch left. The can feel each other's breath running through their skin. Their noses are almost touching. They can almost hear the uneven heart beats of each other.

Liam bites another; their lips are almost touching but none of them seem to care. Their eyes are still staring at each other. Zayn bites more; then, Liam; then, Zayn; another on Liam, till there's only a bit left.

Zayn's tongue entered Liam's mouth for the left bit, he tastes Liam and that strawberry flavour in his mouth. His tongue roam a little until it touched the small bit left. He smoothly swiped it with his tongue and before Liam can react he already swallowed it.

Zayn smirked a little against Liam's mouth letting Liam know that he already won. He didn't break the kiss; instead, he pressed his lips harder on Liam's. Then he moved his hands from supporting his weight to Liam's collar and pushed him so Liam's back is now pressed on the mattressーwithout breaking their kiss.

He pressed his body closer to Liam and Liam moaned at that; he took that opportunity to let his tongue enter Liam's mouth once again. He moved his lips as his tongue wanders inside Liam's mouth. Liam kissed him back and their tongue danced in sync. He can feel himself getting aroused at that. The best thing is, he can also feel Liam hardening beneath him.

Zayn pulled back to breathe and to claim his reward.

"I won," he breathes.

"Ye-I," Liam gasped.

"You and Lou have nothing other than being friends, right?" Zayn asked, panting. His eyes are looking directly at Liam, hopeful.

Liam shook his head and smiled.

Zayn looked away and smiled softly. "I'm kind of in love with you since that time when you held my hand and told me the directions when I first got here," he blushed.

"So you spent most of your time with Niall?"

"Iー," he sighed and looked at Liam's eyes. "I was trying to make you jealouー," before he could finish, Liam pulled him into a kiss and smiled.

"I was doing the same," he said when he pulled back a little and then back to kissing Zayn again.

Zayn pressed his body onto Liam more and Liam flipped them off so, he is now hovering Zayn.

Liam started to untie his necktieーfuck this button up and necktie school uniformー _Zayn thinks._

Lips still pressed against each other, Zayn mirrored what Liam is doing. They are now both out of their shirts and panting.

Liam kissed Zayn's neck bumping their erections while doing so. They both moaned. The beautiful sound roared in the whole room. Good thing everything in this house is sound proof.

Zayn's arms are wrapped around Liam's body and his one hand reaching for Liam's hair. He grips at Liam hair pulling it a little as Liam marks his body.

Liam got back to his lips and kissed him hard. Liam pressed his erection onto his and rubs them together. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam's waist to get more friction he needed.

Liam started to unbutton Zayn's pants accidentally ( _teasingly_ ) touching him through his boxers. Liam kneeled on the bed and started removing his pants too. When he's done he stared at Zayn and Zayn blushed.

He cupped Zayn's dick while in his boxers and Zayn gasped.

"Please Liam, I need..."

"What do you need, babe?" Liam smirked at him.

"Out... of... these..."

"Oh," Liam teasingly squeezed Zayn's bulge and Zayn moaned.

He licked Zayn's skin under the elastic band of his boxers and started kissing Zayn along his inner thigh which is dangerously close to his dick.

"Liam," Zayn moaned and holding onto Liam's hair.

Liam finally removed his boxers freeing his erection. Liam stared at it for a while and trying to hold back a moan but failed.

"Do you have...a, uhm, lube?" Liam asked awkwardly.

Zayn eagerly nod his head and point to the bedside drawer.

Liam gets back to his position placing the lube between Zayn's legs. He gave Zayn's dick few pumps before lowering his face and slowly licking the head, smearing the precum around it. He opened his mouth and swallowed Zayn's dick. He slowly bobbed his head up and down and Zayn gripped his now sweat-slicked hair. He moaned as Zayn pulled his hair, sending vibration, thus, making Zayn moan too. Liam continued to blow Zayn bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as touched himself.

"Li-am... I-I'm c-close..." Zayn's body bent upward and Liam stopped.

Zayn almost whined at the lost of contact but Liam had his lube-slicked finger already inside his spot. Liam moved it in and out before adding another finger and scissoring Zayn wider. By the time he entered his third finger, Zayn is a mess beneath him.

"Inside me...p-please," Zayn reached for his arms and dug his fingers on Liam's arm.

"Okay, babe..."

Liam took his boxers of entirely before pumping his erection few strokes. He evenly slicked it with lube thus, lining himself to Zayn’s rim. Zayn moaned at the contact.

“Li—” Liam shoved his dick to Zayn’s ass entirely without warning, “—ah.”

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, “—so fuckin’ tight.”

Liam started to move slowly and Zayn felt himself being stretched by Liam’s length. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck pulled him into another kiss, it was sloppy and hard. Liam started to move faster; Zayn moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zayn moaned again as Liam found his precious spot.

Liam smiled to the kiss and kept on hitting that spot until they both felt the familiar heat in their stomach.

“I-I-I’m c-close,” Zayn meets Liam’s every thrust.

“Same,” Liam kissed him again and his thrusts are becoming sloppier.

Zayn came first between their stomachs as he moaned Liam’s name. Liam came into his hole when his spot tightened juicing Liam out. Liam collapsed over Zayn then they’re both panting, sweat-slicked, covered with come but they were smiling.

Liam kissed Zayn one more time and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
